The Titan Chronicles 5: Titans North
by Tianimalz
Summary: Beast Boy has always been the lower Titan and last in everything. But when he gets a offer to lead new Titans North, that is all about to change. The first few days as leader go smooth, untill the return of a masked man. BBTer RobStar [[Updates Halted]]
1. Chapter: 1

**I or my co-writer do not own Teen Titans or anything name brand ect ect.**

**This is the firth story in the Titans Chronicles, it is suggested you read the others before this, but if you don't feel up to it, by all means please read on! **

**Thank you.**

**Co Writer: GreaserGurlTerra. **

**

* * *

**

**The Titan Chronicles 5: Titans North.**

**Chapter 1: **

The day was near perfect outside. The sun warmed the beach lined Jump City, and provided a great time to do some practice work for the six Titans.

Or... five, Beast Boy was watching the others train from the side lines. 'Nurse Starfire' had yet to approve he could take the blasted cast off his leg. And with a cast, it made it hard to do any sort of training. Unless playing Gameboy counted.

Robin and Terra had chosen to train together. Or, rather Robin had insisted that they train together. Terra had told him and the others about her new power, though she wasn't /all/ that excited about it. Sometimes she wished Robin wasn't so quick to picking things up.

The Boy Wonder had immediately known what was wrong and had assured her that she could still control her powers even though they were stronger (if only a tad) then before.

He had been so keen to training with the blonde titan because he had yet to see this new power of hers. They all did, save Beast Boy.

The two had thrown punches back and forth for a while, most being blocked though Robin had taken a couple good blows as had Terra. It wasn't all that long before the gadgets and powers came to use.

Robin flung an exploding disk her way. It would have hit had not been intercepted by a rock which was blown to bits that rained down on the two. The Boy Wonder had predicted that move and when Terra turned her head and brought her arm up to block her face, Robin threw another disk. You call it cheap, he calls it the 'Keep your eye on your opponent' lesson. It's a pretty short, sweet, and to the point lesson.

The blonde girl turned back to see the disk barely in time. Maybe too late… she wasn't sure. She never felt the disk hit or blow...

Wait a second…

There was that all-too familiar feeling. She couldn't move nor could she see anything, just pitch-black dark. She was frozen in her last position, knees bent slightly, feet a little bit more then a foot apart, one a bit forward more then the other. Hips and up turned to the side, one of her arms out stretched as if that would stop the disk. She'd turned her head away and down at seeing the disk, her other fist clenched an inch or two below her chin.

Had she done it again? She hadn't been able to do it since the first time until now.

Robin straightened up a bit and grinned. Okay, that was progress.

"WOOT TERRA!" Beast Boy cheered from his spot on the ground, Starfire was floating over him to ensure he didn't so much as move his ankle. Beast Boy looked back down at his video game, he had nothing else to do with the flying guard dog watching.

It was a moment before Terra realized she was back to normal. She loosed up from her tense state, letting her shoulders fall and bringing her hands down to her sides. The blonde grinned over at Beast Boy before turning back to Robin at the sound of his voice.

"Good job, Terra," the leader complimented with a grin. Terra nodded her thanks, feeling a lot more tired then before she pulled that off. It seemed that new little power took away more energy then she was used to.

"You go girl!" Cyborg commented from his spot on the side.

"Can I get up now?" Beast Boy asked, though still looking at the game boy screen.

"No," Starfire replied simply.

"I have to use the bath room..." Beast Boy half lied.

"You may hold it." Starfire grinned.

"What if I can't?"

"Then I fear you will have to do the changing of the pants later." Starfire grinned further.

"Cruel punishment for something unknown," Beast Boy muttered under his breath.

Terra grinned at Cyborg before starting over to the sidelines where Beast Boy was. Raven followed and so did Robin.

"Okay, well, I think that's enough for today," Robin told them.

Terra let out a sigh of relief. "Good, a nice, cold cherry coke sounds really good right now."

"Yeah, sounds good to me too. But **SOMONE** won't let me up to get one." Beast Boy muttered eyes still on the game. Ever since Starfire found out he had broken his ankle during his last mission, she had been paranoid to make sure it healed right. Which wouldn't be so bad, but she was REALLY paranoid about it.

"How do you expect him to get back inside if you won't let him up?" Terra asked. "He can't sleep out here," she half laughed.

"I object," the monotone voice of the group spoke up.

"I will assist him." Starfire replied, before grinning innocently Terra's way. "Unless you would rather."

Cyborg snickered, ah, Starfire sometimes turned to the dark side, the teasing every now and then.

Terra half glared at Starfire. That innocent smile…never fall for it. IT WILL BE YOUR DOWNFALL. Okay, just take that and this part out, it's the cherry coke… Sometimes Terra forgot Starfire could enjoy teasing almost as much as Cyborg when she was in the mood. "That's okay. I'll just go get our cherry cokes."

"Get me a coke?" Robin asked.

"Get it yourself," Terra smirked.

"Thanks," The boy wonder said sarcastically.

"My butts sore." Beast Boy muttered out of no where.

"I want waffles," Cyborg rubbed his palms together.

"What?" Terra asked Beast Boy, turning her head to grin at him. She hadn't quite heard him.

"Waffles sound good," Robin grinned. "We've got leftovers?" He received a 'Duh!' look from Raven.

"We _always_ have left over waffles," the empath reminded.

"I said, MY BUTT IS SORE!" Beast Boy shouted, a laughing grin on his face as he looked up.

"Waffles it is!" Cyborg declared, totally ignoring Beast Boy before heading into the tower.

"We _really_ didn't need to know that," Raven shot at Beast Boy giving one of 'those' looks before following Cyborg in the Tower.

Robin started after her while Terra waited for Beast Boy, as usual.

"Well, tough luck." Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at Raven's back, making Starfire giggle before she floated off to join the others. Beast Boy watched till Star was a good ways away before standing up. His ankle was only fractured now, but he was certain that even that had healed. He only needed balancing help because of the cast.

"Need help?" Terra asked with a small smile, more then happy to assist him

"Help, would be nice." Beast Boy nodded and smiled.

The geomancer came closer, helping him balance and slowly starting forward. "Has Starfire said anything about when you can get the cast off?" she asked.

Beast Boy wobbled along side his friend, "No." He muttered. "Hopefully soon though, this really is getting a little annoying. Not being able to move without help, it annoys you, just a little." He joked.

Terra half laughed. "You think so?" It didn't annoy her at all actually. She liked helping him.

Beast Boy leaned most of his weight on Terra and grinned. "I think that was well stated, yes." He laughed.

"YO! Quit flirting and get in here! Or no waffles for you!" Cyborg yelled. "Cause we're going to eat 'em all!"

"We better hurry if we want waffles," Terra laughed. She had no doubt in her mind that they would, in fact, eat them all. "Oh wait, if we want waffles /again," Terra rephrased with a joking grin.

"I think we live off waffles pizza and pop." Beast Boy joked.

"I wouldn't doubt that," Terra laughed as they entered the Tower. "At /least/ 75 of our diet is just that." The blonde dead serious.

"How true you are." Beast Boy laughed.

"Bout time!" Cyborg stated, standing at the breakfast bar now.

"Could you guys take any longer?" Robin asked.

"Probably, want us to go check?" Terra asked.

Beast Boy laughed. "I'm not real hungry," he removed his arm from Terra's shoulders and balanced himself. "So I am going to slowly move up the stairs and to the bath room." He joked as he pretty much started just that.

"Good luck." Cyborg snorted.

"I'll need it," Beast Boy muttered.

Terra laughed a little as she watched Beast Boy for a moment longer before going over to the fridge. She pulled the door open and took a cherry coke from the shelf before letting the door close.

"How many is that?" Raven asked.

Terra glanced down at it. "…Third."

"Already?" Robin inquired. Terra only grinned guiltily.

Beast Boy staggered up the stairs then into the bath room. He closed and locked the door before smirking to himself. He had stashed a few helpful items in here, all for one purpose...

"Do we have any leftover pizza?" Terra asked, getting into the fridge again.

"I thought the whole reason we came back in was for waffles," Robin stated.

"That and no one wanted to train anymore, now where's the pizza?"

"In the fridge." Cyborg laughed, jerking his thumb in the direction of the mini fridge.

Terra grinned and pulled out three slices of cold pizza. After taking a paper plate down from the cupboard, she placed the food on it and stuck in the microwave for a bit. She didn't feel like cold pizza right now.

Cyborg ate his waffles in peace, for nearly five minutes before speaking up. "Where did Beast Boy go?"

"Probably still limping his way to the bathroom," Robin joked. It didn't really take Beast Boy THAT long to get to placed.

"Maybe to his room," Raven shrugged.

A moment later Beast Boy came walking in proudly. Somthing was diffirent about him, he still limped a little but somthing was missing... his cast!

"Friend! What have you done?" Starfire demanded.

"I cut the cast." Beast Boy grinned smugly.

Terra laughed a bit. "Nice, I bet you're happy," she grinned.

"When you trip and break it again because it's not fully healed, I'll laugh," Raven promised.

"Its healed enough!" Beast Boy protested, sticking his nose in the air while Starfire glared at him in her annoyed fashion.

"How'd you get it off?" Cyborg asked.

"Saw, scissors, dish soap." Beast Boy smirked proudly once more.

"Way to go!" Terra grinned in a joking proud way.

"Yeah," Raven agreed. It'll be more like 'Way to go' when you break it again." The way she said 'way to go' was more then sarcastic.

"I'm not going to break it again." Beast Boy snorted, taking his seat then grabbing a waffle.

"You can't guarantee anything," Raven noted, mainly just picking on him for the heck of it.

Beast Boy couldn't think up a protest, so just ripped off a piece of waffle and chucked it at Raven's head instead. That was protest enough.

Raven's head snapped over in Beast Boy's direction as she death glared him. "Oh, how mature of you!" the Empath snapped, the whole waffle rising up in a black power before stuffing itself in Beast Boy's mouth.

Terra almost choked on her cherry coke. She had to admit that was funny. Judging by the way Robin was 'coughing', he thought so too.

"MM!" Beast Boy muffled as he was knocked backwards out of his chair with a THUD by the sudden... mouthful.

Cyborg covered his mouth and tried making his laughter sound like coughing, but failed horribly.

Raven smirked almost evilly as Terra laughed harder. Yes, she felt bad… but that _was _funny! She couldn't help but laugh.

"When Waffles Attack," Robin snickered.

Beast Boy looked far from amused as he stood back up and spit the slimy waffles up onto the counter. "Not. Cool. Dude." He muttered.

"Neither is throwing things at a girl who controls things with her mind," Raven reminded. "It's just stupid."

"Eww," Terra laughed at Beast Boy after he spit the waffle out.

Beast Boy just stared at Raven... before another 'stupid' idea came to mind. In one swift move he grabbed the chewed, slimy waffle up and chucked it at Raven's face, then quickly morphed into his puppy state on Terra's lap. The usual hiding spot.

Terra laughed even harder, though stopped laughing when the waffle froze barely an inch from hitting Raven. Darn her powers, sometimes. The blonde immediately hugged the puppy as if afraid she was going to hurt him. Well, she really had no doubt Raven would hurt him.

"Yes, cower behind the girlfriend, you little coward," Raven grumbled in one of those 'I WILL get you back' ways.

Beast Boy knew he should know better then to aggravate Raven. Since he wasn't sure if she was still over the last big prank he helped pull on her a few weeks ago. Talk about holding a grudge.

"As fun as this is, I need to get to work." Cyborg shook his head, a laughing look still on his face though as he wiped his hand off. "I found new tech."

"Oh yeah?" Terra asked seemingly interested.

"Don't bother trying to explain," Raven said. "Neither her or Beast Boy's brains will be able to process it." Yeah, Raven was good at holding grudges, even small ones.

Terra half glared. Okay, she had a reason to be mad, but seriously… that was harsh!

"I won't bother anyways. I don't even understand it one hundred percent." Cyborg admitted. "It may be helpful spotting hidden lasers and gases though." He shrugged. "I dunno, I gotta work on it some more."

Beast Boy just listened to them, wagging his tail and panting cutely. The power of the cuteness, he used it well.

Terra was still holding Beast Boy, refusing to let go either until he went back human or Raven left. "Sounds cool though," she shrugged.

"And useful," Robin nodded.

"Yeah, we'll see." Cyborg said simply before turning and leaving the room towards his own. Where he could work on the 'tech'.

Terra tossed her paper plate in the garbage when she finished.

Robin stood up from his place, going over to the sink and placing his dishes on the bottom. Raven's were placed on top of his gently by the empath.

"Beast Boy, you've got dish duty," Robin ordered.

Beast Boy hoped onto his bar stool and resumed human form. "Why me?" He whined.

"Because, it's your turn," Robin said. "You've gotten out of it for the past few weeks, but since your ankle's better, well…" Robin trailed, figuring he got the point.

"...Like Raven said, its not totally healed though." Beast Boy grinned.

"Forget what I said," Raven snorted.

"Now, Beast Boy," Robin ordered.

"...RIGHT now?" Beast Boy tried.

You would expect Robin's eye to twitch by now, but he was used to this. "Yes, Beast Boy," he sighed. "RIGHT now."

"When you say RIGHT now, do you mean RIGHT this instant?" Beast Boy continued.

Robin's eyes eye DID twitch. "Yes, this instant, this second, RIGHT now, this very, very moment."

"You just wasted about three to five instants right there," Terra grinned.

"Not helping," Robin told her.

"How about next moment?" Beast Boy snickered.

"JUST GO!" Robin ordered.

"You know getting frustrated will only tempt him further," Raven grinned. "You gotta do it like this." The nearest paper towel roll picked itself up and whacked beast Boy over the head. "Dishes, now."

"Oww! What do I look like, a pet to you?" Beast Boy rubbed his head.

"Sure, just do the dishes," Raven demanded, pulling the paper towel roll back as if about to whap him again.

Beast Boy thrusted his hands into the soapy water someone had ran as he grumbled. "Why does everyone have to threaten to hit me in some way if I don't bend to their will?" He wondered out loud, mostly joking.

"Because they're all out to get you," Terra joked before taking another sip of her coke.

Robin half glared at the two of them. "Just have them done before dinner this time, okay?" He turned and left the kitchen, heading over to the couch.

Raven followed, taking her usual seat on the couch to read. Maybe… _hopefully _she could get some peace and quiet… highly doubtful though.

"Okay! I'll just nick name you the evil step father!" Beast Boy called after Robin before setting the first washed plate into the other sink for rinsing.

Robin chose to ignore that comment, as he often did when Beast Boy said something like that. And… that happened to be a lot.

"Fine ignore me! I'm used to it!" Beast Boy joked more, faking sniffling noises.

And still, Robin ignored him, only turning the volume on the TV up a little bit. Terra laughed at them. "I think that's his way of saying 'Fine, I will'," the blonde grinned.

"Probably," Beast Boy agreed with Terra before getting back to his turn-chore.

----------

It was later in the afternoon, five-six PM already. So it was more like early evening. Beast Boy had taken over an hour doing the dishes, but then he had also potted off most of the time too. He was currently lazing on the couch, after stealing the remote from Robin of course.

Robin had just come down from his room about ten minuets ago and was currently slouching on the couch, feet up on the table. All of today had been quiet yet it'd gone by pretty fast. That wasn't usually the case.

Raven had retreated to her room for the time being at almost the same time Terra came down from her room. The blonde had passed Raven in the hallway and was just not entering the main room. She grinned and went straight to the couch where she stood right behind Beast Boy. She just stood there, staring at him and waiting to see how long it took him to notice she was there.

Beast Boy kept his eyes on the TV, though he hadn't moved in possibly an hour or longer and his body was starting to cramp up. He yawned and stretched his arm out, and feeling his hand smack against someone's face. He turned around and looked at Terra, his face dropping. "Sorry!"

Terra shook her head and laughed. "It's okay," she said, grinning. "Have you been watching TV this whole time?" she asked, leaning over the back of the couch a bit.

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah kinda. Not like I have much else to do." He shrugged, then turned to look back at Terra, not helping a faint grin. "Unless the others find some evil chore for me to do." He joked.

"Wouldn't doubt it," Terra half rolled her eyes. "We could always make a run for it before they find something though," she grinned.

"That's a good point." Beast Boy's grin grew.

"What are you two planning?" Cyborg questioned as he walked over.

"Like I would tell you." Beast Boy joked.

"Nothing," Terra grinned. "Nothing at all." She turned back to Beast Boy. "C'mon."

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"No where." Terra glanced at Robin. "Now let's go." She knew that got on Robin's nerves, but she didn't know why.

Beast Boy hopped up from his seat and jumped the front of the couch then started for the door way at a fast walk.

"Eh, not so fast lil people." Cyborg teased. "It's almost supper time, then we got other chores that still need worked on."

"Oh, whoop-de-freakin-do, that's gonna make us stay," Terra joked as she followed after Beast Boy. "We'll come back when we want food," the blonde half joked.

Cyborg shrugged, "Fine, I'll leave your chores for you then." He only half joked. He still wanted to get more work done on his latest breakthrough.

Beast Boy wanted out before any other evil ideas for chores popped up in his friends' minds. He reached over and grabbed Terra's wrist then bolted for the door way, and then soon for the door. "Talk about the night of doom." He joked.

Terra grinned, following close behind Beast Boy. "Yeah, no kidding," she agreed. "We haven't had this many chores in a long time." She sighed before glancing at Beast Boy. "So, where _are_ we going?"

"Yeah, tell me about it." Beast Boy laughed. He waited a few moments before just shrugging then answering Terra. "I thought maybe just sit outside. Get some fresh air, unless you had anything else in mind." He reached over and opened the door for her.

"No, that sounds really nice though. Just sitting down… fresh air… no one calling our names every two minutes or the second we sit down," Terra replied. That's basically all that had gone on today. Or, it seemed so.

Beast Boy laughed as he then started for their own little spot on the shore. "Yeah, a break would be a little nice." He joked.

"'A little'?" Terra asked with a quirked eyebrow. She walked along side Beast Boy, the light breeze pushing her hair around a bit.

"Okay, BIG nice." Beast Boy laughed. "But see, that makes my grammer sound like, ten times worse then it already is." He turned his head to look at her once more. Liking the way the wind played with her hair for some reason he didn't understand.

Terra laughed softly. "You know, you coulda just said 'really nice'." She grinned over at him before continuing. "Or 'very nice'. Or, if you wanted to use a bigger word, you could have said extremely, incredibly, or another synonym of 'very'." Okay, so the blonde Titan was kind of feeling like a smart alec today.

Beast Boy gave her a flattened mock annoyed look as he sat down on one of the rocks that edged the island. "I told you my grammer sucks, do you HAVE to rub it in?" His mouth twitched in the corner to grin.

Terra sat down next to Beast Boy, smirking a bit. "No… and it doesn't suck _that_ bad," she grinned, emphasizing 'that' quite a bit. "I was just… giving you other options," she settled for.

Beast Boy chuckled and sneaked in a scoot closer. "Right, you just wanted to show off your smarter then me." He grinned at her once more.

"I am not," Terra rolled her eyes. "You're just too hard on yourself. And Raven isn't helping," she once again half joked.

"You are too. And maybe I like being hard on myself." He stuck his tongue out at her childishly.

"Well it isn't nice," Terra lamely countered with a grin. Since when did they care whether or not it was nice? Well, they didn't really.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and laughed. His eyes looked back at the water as the sinking sun hit it in a brilliant golden light. The sky turned from blue to orange and pink, with purple wisps painted into the scene. The water sparkled brightly with its golden waves as the tide started to push up gently. "I love the sunsets around here." He spoke up, smiling and stealing a glance at Terra.

"Heh… yeah," Terra smiled softly as she stared up at the sky and out at the ocean. "They're always nice." She loved the way the light hit the water and sparkled like that. As she stared at it, that sparkle reflected in her eyes. She looked back up at the horizon. She quickly glanced at Beast Boy before returning her gaze to the sky and ocean.

Beast Boy had turned his head so he could look at Terra once more, a small smile spread over his face. "Yeah," he agreed quietly. He loved the sun set, the way the soft sun light seemed to highlight every aspect of Terra. Her hair shined a golden color, richer. Her skin seemed tanner, her eyes stood out more. He couldn't help the smile when he put it all together.

The blonde Titan smiled and looked over at Beast Boy. Her smile grew slightly. Not wider, no, softer, sweeter. She stared back at him, unsure of what to say. Heck, she didn't know if she could say anything. It was kind of one those 'lost for words' things.

Beast Boy didn't move, to tell the truth he was enjoying the 'moment' as it were. It was a nice way to end a day of chores and training. No one seemed to be around, and hopefully wouldn't be for a minute or two. He leaned forward, hopeful he would get a kiss. Any guy would for Pete's sake.

The smile on the blonde's face grew once again before she too leaned in. No interruptions. Just her and Beast Boy down by the shore, and the sunset. Terra closed her eyes when they were only inches away. Beast Boy also closed his eyes as he neered closer. Right as he was about to lock lips with Terra though, Sir Moment Ruiner yelled from the door way.

"YOU BEAST BOY!" Cyborg yelled. "IF YOUR STILL OUT THERE GET IN HERE! YOU GOT A CALL!"

Oh for god sake! Beast Boy silently cursed as he sighed and leaned back and opened his eyes with disappointment.

Terra opened her eyes and sighed with frustration, shaking her head_. Every _time. Almost _every_ time, someone managed to somehow interrupt a moment. She leaned back as well and looked over, giving Beast Boy a look that said nothing more then 'Typical'.

"BB? You hear me?" Cyborg called out again.

"YES!" Beast Boy shouted back, not being able to hold his annoyance from his voice. He looked at the sun right as it sunk under the waves and dark possessed the land before standing up and offering his hand down to Terra. "All well," He smirked. "I'll just have to try later." He joked with her.

Terra laughed a bit and reached up to take his hand, allowing him to help her up. "I guess we should get in." She vaguely wondered who called Beast Boy as she started walking, a bit slower then usual.

"Yeah, I guess." Beast Boy copied, still slightly annoyed and disappointed. So close, not even a freaking inch away! What evil force hated them so badly?

He held her hand for most of the walk, till Cyborg's impatient yell came again. With another sigh Beast Boy let go and ran on ahead, and inside.

"About time." Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Your too impatient." Beast Boy accused, his voice failing to hold the regular joking that was supposed to be inserted there.

Terra followed after Beast Boy, running into the tower after him. "You couldn't wait half a minute longer?" she asked Cyborg.

"Beast Boy," Robin called from the Main Room.

"Jeesh, must be an important call," Terra grumbled.

"I'm COMING!" Beast Boy shouted, getting more annoyed at all the urging and rushing. "What?" He asked as he entered the main room, a half annoyed look on his face, but that could be understood.

"It's Harold," Robin said, nodding to the large screen.

"Hey, Beast Boy," the cloaked teen greeted. "Remember us?" By 'us' he meant himself, Jericho, Argent, and Pantha, of course.

"Who?" Terra asked as she followed Beast Boy in.

Beast Boy blinked for a moment, the annoyed look slipped from his face and a grin replaced it. "Hey guys! w'sup!" He wondered on it briefly, and also wondered what Argent was doing with the others, or what they where all doing together in the first place. But they had grown on him as pals, and was glad to see them. He half ignored Terra's question, telling himself he would answer later.

"Nothing too much," Harold half shrugged. "What about you? You guys doin' okay?" he asked.

Argent was in the background, arms crossed, serious look on her face, and her foot tapping. She was staring at Harold with a 'just get ON with it already!' look.

Beast Boy took a glance at the others before looking back at the screen. "Yeah, we're all okay...So, why are you all together?" He asked next, that question kept nagging at him. Since they had all left to patrol other areas last he heard.

"Oh, well, we decided to get together and form a team," Harold replied, glancing back at the other three.

"Aaaaand?" Argent spoke up, receiving one of those 'PATIENCE,GIRL!' looks from Harold. He was getting to it! …Slowly but surely.

"Awesome!" Beast Boy smiled. "Where at? Got everything planned out yet?" He started getting more interested.

"Not exactly, which… is why we called," Harold trailed a bit, getting an annoyed and frustrated sigh from Argent.

"We need a leader," The goth-ish looking girl spoke up again.

Terra stared on with an 'aaaaand?' look. Surely Robin knew someone who could go in as a leader for the new team. The blonde pulled a cherry coke out of the fridge and popped it open.

So... wait, what if- no that's stupid! Don't think like that. Jeesh. Beast Boy scorned himself. "Do you need help finding someone?" He questioned.

"Well… not… exactly," Harold said.

"Then… what're you asking?" Robin asked the two teens.

"Well…" Harold trailed, yes he did that quite a bit in this situation.

"We were thinking you," Argent spoke for him, eyes flashing to Beast Boy. "You led the others last time. And… you did a good job."

Terra had been in the middle of swallowing a gulp of coke down, though she obviously swallowed wrong judging on how bad her sudden cough was.

Beast Boy stared at the screen for a moment with a gabbing mouth, before turning to Terra. "Are you okay?" He didn't give her much time to answer before looking back at the screen. "So... what are you asking?" He said slowly.

Terra's eyes were watering from the choking. She took another sip and swallowed, shaking her head and rubbing her eyes. She looked back at the screen. Why would they be asking this? They couldn't just call up and ask to take a team member away!

Argent sighed. "What he's TRYING to say is, would you like to be the newest member and leader of our team?" She glared at Harold. The plan had been that HE would ask Beast Boy.

Terra stared up at the screen, mouth dropped slightly. She glanced away at the floor. 'Course Beast Boy wouldn't. No, he had too much here for him and he'd never give that all up. She knew he wouldn't.

Beast Boy stared, ignoring Starfire's surprised gasp, and the look he knew Cyborg was giving him. "Me?" He asked, uncertain. He felt... honored. But he had been apart of this team for how many years? But this could also be a once in a life time thing. A large jump for him. Seeing how he had always been the lowest member of the team when it came to things like decision making.

But that was when he joked around. When showing his rare serious self, he just got the work done.

"You want me, to lead YOUR team?" Beast Boy asked yet once again, still not believing it.

"Yes," Argent replied. "You don't have to answer right now, there's no rush. Mull it over for a couple days or so, think about it. When you decide, you should have our number."

"Later guys," Harold gave his farewell before cutting off the call and the screen went black.

* * *

Hey guys! Me and Grease finally got this chapter done. Sorry it took awile, we got busy on other daily things. 

Anways, half of the plot was rushed in quickly as you see. But don't worry, this will no doubt be a good long fic as the others are. The next chapter should have a lot of drama in it, and some mushy scenes between BB and Terra if we can fit them in.

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	2. Chapter: 2

**Chapter 2:**

After the screen had blacked out, Beast Boy just stared at it, completely lost in his own train of thoughts. Half of him was jumping for joy and wanted to go over right now, his other half was considering his friends, and Terra. Wondering how far these guys were setting up would help, would he still be able to visit his old team? Probably not though, he didn't pay much attention to Robin's daily work. But he guessed it was a lot harder then it seemed. But still... leader, of his own team. It was no offer to spit at.

Terra was staring intently at Beast Boy, hardly blinking. He couldn't go. Well, she was positive that he wouldn't. He had it all here, right? Friends, a nice home, ...and he had her. He wouldn't give that up just to go play leader somewhere else, right?

Robin scratched the back of his neck, not sure was to say. He hated the idea of losing a teammate, a friend. He looked up from the coffee table and at Beast Boy.

Cyborg shifted his weight around, not liking the weird silence that was creeping over everyone.

Beast Boy shook his head slightly, waking himself up before looking over his shoulder at the others with a dull look. "I'm, going to go think." He said briefly before turning around fully and making his way to the stairs, still debating with himself over the whole idea.

Terra stared after him, worry and concern filling her eyes. "You don't think…" she started, trailing off a bit. "…he'd really leave… do you?" she asked, turning to face the group once again.

Robin looked up. "You know Beast Boy. He…never fails to help friends in need." It wasn't a straight forward 'yes' or 'no' answer, but that was because Robin wasn't quite sure.

Cyborg shrugged. "I don't know..." He wouldn't say he didn't want his best buddy to leave, it just sounded selfish in a way. He kind of knew what it was like, seeing how a similar incident happened with him. "It's a big step." Was all he said.

Starfire only hugged her sides in her own worry sort of way as she rocked her self from side to side gently.

Terra sighed. Even Raven looked worried. But Terra knew he wouldn't leave. He couldn't. It… wouldn't be fair. It had always been the five of them, and then Terra. He had always been there when she was, and it just wouldn't be the same without him.

"I'm going to my room," Raven told them, breaking the short silence before heading to the stairs.

Beast Boy came to the roof, he pushed the door open slowly and stepped into the night air. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment as his lungs took in a deep gulp of the crisp taste. A moment later he opened his eyes and walked towards the edge of the tower, where the green changeling sat down and let his legs dangle over the sides. Any normal person would get dizzy from such heights, but he knew he wouldn't fall so didn't worry.

Once again, Beast Boys thoughts drifted towards the offer. The new team hadn't stated their title, or if they had he hadn't heard. But anyways, he questioned himself if he could handle being a leader. Sure, he had pulled it off once or twice, setting aside his joker self and bringing out mister not-so-nice-guy when he had too.

But a full time part as one? It seemed like more work then he could usually wouldn't care for. But this time, he wanted to do it. He was tried of being the last guy, or the little dude who never got a say in things.

Beast Boy sighed and looked down at the rocky landscape below. "Am I being selfish?" He wondered quietly. It seemed selfish, to leave the others, his best friends.

But, what if Harald and them needed him? Or what if Beast Boy himself needed this step_? I'm just tired of being downcast..._ He thought, sighing once more before averting his eyes to look at the silk lake that held the stars' and moon's reflection.

Terra set her soda can down on the coffee table. Then, without another word she headed toward the staircase, walking up and then winding through the hallways to her room. The blonde walked into her room, allowing her door to close behind her before she went over to her bed. It was there she sat down, hugging a pillow.

She stared at her bed spread as she mulled things over. Her confidence in Beast Boy staying was steadily dieing to be replaced by a lurching feeling in her stomach that he might actually take the offer. Well… maybe, if Beast Boy DID decide to go, maybe she could come along? That… might be fun. 'Course… the Titans were the only friends she'd ever had before. But meeting new people her age, or around, might be fun. Sounded nice.

But, for some reason, she doubted that could be arranged.

…Wait a minute. WHAT was she thinking? Beast Boy wasn't leaving. Nothing was decided yet, but when it was, she knew he'd stay. Robin's words kept lingering in her mind though. It was true, Beast Boy never DID fail to help friends in need.

Beast Boy swung his legs out and back against the tower a few times before his mind went back to work. Yes, that did happen.

The Titans needed five members, that was stated. Each time Beast Boy had left for something, they always got their butts whomped. But, now Terra was part of the team. Maybe she could take his place? Terra, and the other Titans, where growing stronger all the time. They didn't need him anymore, right? He was sure Terra was even more powerful then he was, or possibly the others. She could fill in perfectly.

But, did he want to leave her? No, no doubt that they wouldn't be able to hang out anymore, or not near as much. And late night talks with Terra would have to be done over T-coms, and even then sometimes others could hear them. They couldn't take their walks together. And he wouldn't be able to walk her to her room every night like he had done since they got back together.

Beast Boy sighed with frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair, spiking it back up, in his attempt to make his mind up. You'd think it would be easier. He stood up suddenly; he had to go talk to Terra. That always helped, usually. With one final look over the silken waters he turned and went inside then down the hall, stopping at Terra's door, just incase she was in there. Beast Boy raised a fist and knocked gently.

It took Terra minute to hear the knock on her door and fully process that someone was out there, waiting. She dropped her pillow and stood up, walking over to her door. She stopped and opened it, seeing Beast Boy.

She smiled. "Hey," she said, as cheerfully as she could.

Beast Boy didn't smile right away like usual. In fact, it took him a moment to force a half grin. "Hey... I was wondering, if you're not busy, if I could talk?" His eyes darted to the floor as he tapped it with the toe of his shoe.

Terra glanced down at the ground. She'd been hoping he'd stopped by to tell her that he was staying. Didn't look that way. "Sure," she said, stepping back and opened her door wider to allow his entrance.

Beast Boy looked up, making his grin a little bigger as he stepped inside. "Thanks."

Terra nodded her 'you're welcome' and closed the door before walking closer to him. "So… did you wanna sit down?" she inquired.

Beast Boy shrugged, trying, but failing to come up with some joke to crack back. "Sure." Was all that came out.

That was WAY unlike the changeling, and that kind of worried Terra. "Okay… c'mon, then," she said slowly, leading him over to the couch in her room. She sat down slowly, waiting for him.

Beast Boy followed quietly, he didn't hop the back of the couch like he almost always did. Instead he walked around it, with his hand dragging alongside the back before he sat down. A foot or so away from Terra, again, unlike usual. Beast Boy laced his hands together and looked down at the floor. He took in a deep breath before speaking. "I'm going."

Terra noticed how weird he was acting… then those two words hit her like a two by four over the head. She could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. "Excuse me?" the blue-eyed girl asked, her voice a tad quieter then its usual volume.

Had he just said…

No, of course not. It was just her worried paranoia playing tricks on her. …Right?

Beast Boy kept his eyes downcast as he spoke again. "I said, I'm going." He muttered, keeping his voice low for some unknown reason.

Terra stared at him a moment, not able to believe what she was hearing. She shook her head a little. "You- you're joking… right?" she asked, tilting her head down slightly to look at the couch cushion space in between them. Her voice was quieter again, she'd had to clear her throat a bit to keep her voice from cracking. The blonde could feel her throat start to hurt a bit.

She knew he loved jokes and pranks… but this would be a joke beyond mean… too mean for even Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's eyes moved to look at Terra, then his whole head turned so he could face her properly. "For the first time, no." He tried to joke that time, but it just didn't come out right. He sighed quietly before explaining. "Its a really big opportunity for me, you know? And those guys might need some help... and-" Beast Boy stopped and sighed once more before looking back down at the floor.

Terra could feel her eyes start burning. She tried to hold back the oncoming feeling of tears. "Well… what about… what about us?" she asked quietly as she glanced up and then back down.

She knew it sounded selfish…

It kind of had a double meaning. 'Us' as in the rest of the Titans and herself, and 'us' as in just Beast Boy and her.

Beast Boy shrugged. "You guys will be fine without me..." Beast Boy looked back at Terra. "Your a lot stronger then I am, and can easily take my place." He half grinned, though it was forced and meant to make Terra feel better.

"No…" Terra shook her head lightly. "I- I'm not… I can't…" She glanced over at him, the grin she knew to be forced not helping, at all. Even though she knew he was trying. She looked back down, unable to keep her eyes on him for too long. "…We can go together," she suggested, trying to smile. "Can't we?" She didn't see why not. She didn't have to take his place.

…Right?

Beast Boy shook his head no. "They need you here." His grin slipped from his face, despite his efforts. This just wasn't a conversation he could grin during. "Its not like I'm moving to Japan or anything." He joked weakly.

"But it… it won't be the same… without you here…" the blonde Titan said, once again staring at the floor. She felt a warm tear fall from her eye, slipping down her face to the tip of her chin where it dropped. She made no effort to wipe away the trail it left.

She looked up again, confusion on her face as well as sorrow. He couldn't go… he just couldn't. This had to be some kind of… bad dream. A horrible dream.

Beast Boy stared at her, he hated it when she cried, and even more so when it was his fault. "Yeah I know, a lot more peaceful. Picture that." He again, tried to joke.

The blonde Titan didn't look up. She didn't laugh either. Or even grin. She sniffled, trying to hold back anymore tears. She wasn't winning so far. She shook her head, not wanting peace in the Tower. That was the least of her worries.

Beast Boy sighed to himself before scooting closer. "Terra, I'm sorry... this just means a lot for me, but..." His eyes glanced down at the floor for a moment. "If... you don't want me to go that badly... I'll... stay..." He said slowly, as if the words didn't want to come out. Well, they didn't. Because he wanted to go, but he cared for Terra more then a giant promotion.

Terra listened to him, processing what he said. It was so tempting to just… take that offer. But that wouldn't be right… at all. She finally shook her head, half unwillingly. "…Do what you want… if you want to go… I can't… take that away from you." Even though she might be happy, she'd feel horribly guilty all the time. She knew Beast Boy would never make her do something she didn't want to. And she couldn't do that to him either.

Beast Boy stared at her, he pretty much felt the same in a way. He wanted to go, because this really meant a lot to him, but he didn't want to make Terra upset...

"You're sure?" Beast Boy asked quietly as he scooted closer and slipped his arm around her waist.

The blonde slowly nodded, leaning into him a bit as he put his arm around her. "…I'd… feel awful," she managed to say. 'Course… she felt awful now, anyways. It was pretty much a lose/lose situation.

If he didn't go just because of her, she'd feel like she was taking something from him that he wanted. And that would be horrible…

If he did go, which… it looked like he was… she lost him. Nothing would be the same. So what if they weren't _really_ not together anymore? It would feel like it.

Beast Boy sighed yet, once again, only lighter and quieter. "Terra... I'm sorry," was all he could think of to say. He hated being torn between two things he wanted. Because it rarely happened to him. It was usually one way. Sure, maybe he would chose between watching TV or going out later, or spending his money on ice cream, or saving up for that moped. They had been easy choices though. He could always watch TV after he went out, and he could try saving up another time. This choice though, he didn't think he would be able to go back on. He didn't want to let the new Titans down, but he felt like he was letting these guys and Terra down.

"You shouldn't be," she said quietly. There wasn't anything for him to be sorry for. Terra was proud of him, getting an offer like that and all, but… it'd be so much easier to be happy for him if he didn't have to leave.

Beast Boy grinned faintly. "Thanks." He wasn't sure what he was thanking her for, maybe for understanding? Maybe. Beast Boy leaned his head against Terra's, comfortable with their position.

----------

Meanwhile, down stairs, Cyborg was fiddling with the game controller, not sure what to do. He couldn't seem to play right, his game was off. But that was from his constant pondering.

Starfire was sitting on the barstool, her chin cupped in her hands that rested on her knees, she sighed to herself. Worried over the whole issue that was brewing. Not sure whether she should be happy, or concerned.

Robin was still downstairs, however pacing back and forth almost nervously right now. He tended to do that sometime if something was bothering him. And this was definitely bothering him. There had been a time when Cyborg had left to be leader of another team. That was killer. And the time he left because he and Robin got in a fight. The team had been horrible then, too. And the time Cyborg had left to go to the academy for under cover work. …Boy, Cyborg had left a lot. Point is, every time someone had left, the team's fighting had been… just horrible.

"We can't make him stay." Cyborg piped up suddenly.

"I know," Robin half moaned the moment the words had left Cyborg's mouth. He wished he could make Beast Boy stay. Although… that wouldn't be nice at all. Beast Boy was his friend.

"Perhaps, if he is considering..." Starfire started as she lifted her head up and folded her arms on her legs. "Then we might do the talking out of?" She suggested.

"I dunno…" Robin said. "This is a big thing for him…It wouldn't be fair for us to take it away just because we're not getting what we want."

Starfire sighed then put her chin back down on her hands. "But, we need him, yes?" Frankly, she was looking for another excuses to keep Beast Boy _here. _She would miss her friend if he left. He was gone for only a week or so with the Doom Patrol, and everything had turned quiet and almost dull. She didn't like it.

"True," Robin said, sighing. He didn't know what else to say. He was almost at a loss for words, never thought this would happen. Never thought he'd lose a teammate, a friend, to a different team.

Starfire sighed loudly, she didn't like the fact they couldn't make Beast Boy stay. As un-Starfire-ish as that sounded. She didn't want to be selfish, but she hated being apart from a friend that had helped her (even in... weird ways) fit in with earth, a little anyways.

Cyborg dropped the controller, not feeling up to playing anymore. He was both happy and afraid for his best buddy. When he had tried leading a team, he couldn't have been much happier at the idea, but it had turned out horribly. He felt... what was a proper word? Mean maybe? That he was half expecting Beast Boy-if he did lead the team- to fail. Another worry rose up though, what about Terra?

Cyborg hardly ever saw those two apart, and wondered how his geomancer friend would take it all. Or the rest of the team for that matter. It was kind of funny how the most annoying Titan could be missed as much as Beast Boy would, if he chose to leave. Which Cyborg was thinking more of a possibility each moment.

Raven was currently making her way back towards the main room, not able to concentrate on anything. She'd tried meditating, reading, and everything else she could do in her room. Nothing worked to get her mind off of things. So, she was going back to the main room where she assumed the others would still be.

The empath stepped into the room to find three of the other five Titans, neither of them looking all that happy. 'Course… who would be happy? Even though she might act like it, Raven really didn't hate Beast Boy. Sometimes… she disliked him… yes. Sometimes, his annoying nature drove her up the freaking wall. But she couldn't hate him. He was a good teammate, and an even better friend.

Robin looked up at seeing the hooded girl walk in, though looked back down at the floor seconds later. It seemed so wrong to just let Beast Boy go. Shouldn't they try to stop him? No, that would feel wrong too. It seemed they were stuck. Simply… stuck.

----------

Beast Boy pressed his lips together to keep from yawning as he woke himself back up from dozing. He was still in his comfortable position, and had fallen asleep. He briefly wondered what time it was before leaning back a little ways from Terra so he could turn his head to look over at her.

Terra was still leaning against the changeling, breathing steadily, eyes closed. She'd fallen asleep too, not meaning too. But her eyes had felt heavy and she was so comfortable… why not just give in to the feeling of weariness?

Beast Boy smiled warmly, she was so... cute when she was sleeping. He hated to wake her up, but he had to get her to bed, or else he would be stuck here all night. Not that he would terribly mind.

"Terra?" Beast Boy whispered softly as he lifted the hand that still hung around her waist to her shoulder and shook it lightly.

Terra gave a quite small moan, clamping her eyes closed a little tighter and pushing her head against his shoulder more. The blonde girl yawned before opening her eyes and slowly pulling away from him. "What time is it?" she asked, quietly as she looked over at Beast Boy. She felt even more tired then before she'd fallen asleep, however that worked.

Beast Boy looked around for a clock, before spotting the alarm clock on the night stand. He slitted his eyes as he tried to get the numbers that blinked. "Umm, eleven." He said quietly before looking back at Terra.

Terra yawned again, not a clue as to why she was so tired. It wasn't even that late. "Oh…" she trailed quietly, not sure what to say. She figured she should go to sleep… but didn't mention it, not really wanting Beast Boy to go.

Beast Boy waited for a moment before standing up, and forcing Terra to do the same since his arm had found its way around her waist once more. "C'mon, it's beddy by time for Terry." He joked.

Terra only nodded walking over to her bed and stifling a yawn as best she could. She kicked her boots off, pulled her gloves and belt off, throwing it all on the floor carelessly. And she wondered why she could never find things in the morning…

The blonde almost fell over on her bed, head hitting her pillow. She still had no clue why she was so tired. She stared at Beast Boy a moment, not wanting him to go just yet.

Beast Boy grinned as he let her go. "Unless you need me to read you a bed time story and tuck you in-" He joked with a chuckle. "-I'll leave you to get some sleep."

"No!" The blonde girl half-sat up, propping herself up by her arm, reaching out for his hand with her own. "Don't go yet…" she trailed. She wanted to spend as much as time with him as possible before he had to go, even if she just sat there, staring at him until she fell asleep.

Beast Boy looked surprised, and had almost jumped back and yelled 'WHAT!' but just blinked a few times before speaking. "Okay fine, I'll stay to make sure no monsters come out from under the bed." He joked once more as he sat down on the bed.

Terra managed a small smile as she stared at him a moment before lying back down. It wasn't long before her breathing went back to being slow, steady, and quiet. She mumbled something in her peaceful slumber, her hand tightening around Beast Boy's which she was still holding onto, before loosening back up again.

It was Beast Boy's turn to smile small, he watched her for a few minutes before yawning himself. He glanced down at Terra's hand and went ahead and wrapped his around it as well. After another yawn came, he figured he should get some sleep as well... and seeing the conditions, kicked his shoes off and laid back beside the blonde. It felt, awkward, but comfortable all the same. And soon Beast Boy was sound asleep.

* * *

Phew! Finally! Sorry for the wait everyone, Grease and I got caught up in other things again. 

I hope this chapter wasn't disipointing, and its a wee bit short. Sorry about that too.

Thanks for all the reviews so far!

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	3. Chapter: 3

Chapter 3:

Terra was just beginning to wake up, clamping her eyes shut tighter as sunlight streamed into the room. She let out a soft 'just waking up' moan, burying her head into her pillow. …Only that wasn't her pillow… she froze and opened one eye to see- Beast Boy…? The blonde lifted her head up slowly to look at him. She smiled softly before yawning and lying back down, head on his shoulder and tilted against the side of his face. Lazy? Yes.

Beast Boy was grinning in his sleep, and had twitched slightly when Terra moved around. He was still too deep in sleep to really notice though. A minute or two later, he became slightly more awake and yawned quietly, buried his head against Terra's and fell back to sleep.

Terra grinned, keeping her eyes closed. She wasn't really tired enough to fall back asleep… but she was content enough to just lie there and pretend she'd already drifted back to dream land. One of her hands rested on his chest and she smiled softly again at the feel of his steady heartbeat. He was so cute when he was sleeping.

Beast Boy was a little more awake now as he muttered. "Is it morning yet?" quietly, and kinda of ruffled.

Terra smiled, opening her eyes and lightly pushing herself up a bit to see him better. "Yeah, it's morning," she said, her voice soft as though there was still a sleeping being in the room.

Beast Boy half opened his eyes, very slightly, since he was still half asleep. "Darn." He muttered, grinning again before letting his eye lids droop once more.

Cyborg strolled down the hall, it was starting to get late and almost in the afternoon. And even Beast Boy and Terra didn't sleep in this late usually. So he was taking it on himself to do a little wake up callin'. Starting with Terra's door. He stopped outside it and started pushing it open slowly. "Yo, Barbie butt, you still sleeping or what?" He called.

"HOLY-" Terra cut herself off, literally pushing Beast Boy off the side of the bed, the side that you couldn't see from the door way. It… really wouldn't be good if Cyborg found Beast Boy in here at this particular time. His mind would work in its evil way and slowly process evil thoughts and more things to tease them about. "Yeah, yes, I am… I'm… awake, yes," she said rather hurriedly.

"AH!" Beast Boy yelped, being thrown off and hitting the floor, he just laid there. "Oww... my back." He whined quietly, now totally awake. And when he heard Cyborg, shushed.

"What's taking you so long to get up then?" Cyborg pushed the rest of the door open, did he hear BB? Or was it just his over eager teasing mind?

"Oh… nothing," the blonde assured with a nod. "I just woke up a couple minutes ago… and, heh, you know I'm lazy. It always takes me… a few minutes to get out of bed," she explained. It didn't sound /all/ convincing, but more convincing then previous fibs of hers.

Cyborg crossed his arms and raised his eye brow. "Oh, really?" He didn't sound convinced.

Terra quirked an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Yes, really." She glanced at the couch in her room and back to Cyborg. "…Why?" she asked.

"I heard someone else in here." Cyborg smirked, the king of all smirks he did smirk.

"Yeah…" Terra nodded. "There this really, really obnoxious bird that likes to sit outside my window in the mornings and screech… and screech… and screech," she lied. "It's probably flown off by now, but that thing is a real pain in the neck."

"Uh hu, really?" Cyborg nodded, mocking her lying. "Why don't we go get BB up?" His smirk grew, if that was possible.

_Aww-_ Beast Boy didn't finish that thought before he morphed into a mouse and hid under the bed.

Terra glanced away for a moment again. "Why do you think he's still sleeping? Maybe he went to the roof or something." Yes, she was dropping a hint, telling Beast Boy that when Cyborg left to go out the window and to the roof. Hopefully the changeling understood that.

"Uh huh, Or," Cyborg snickered. "He's in here."

Terra raised an eyebrow and then snorted skeptically. "Uh huh… I'm sure he is." She stood up, walking over to her closet and pulling out a new uniform. If this didn't work, she didn't know what would. "Look, could you just… go? I have to change, and then get breakfast, and shower and all that morning crap."

"Right, Sure you do. uh huh." Cyborg laughed before leaving, though leaving the door open because he still didn't believe her.

Beast Boy waited a few minutes before resuming human form and peeking out from under the bed. Though, with his eyes jammed shut. "Is it safe? And can I look?" He asked.

Terra glared, walking over to the door and slamming it shut and locking it. The blonde smacked her forehead and dragged her hand down her face. She wouldn't seriously change with him in the room. "Yes and yes," she said in a low voice, trying to not be heard if Cyborg was still lingering in the hall. "You might have to leave through the window though…" she trailed.

Beast Boy crawled out and opened his eyes. "Yeah, talk about rude wake up." He laughed, starting for the window.

"Heh…" Terra rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Yeah… sorry about that," she grinned, following him.

Beast Boy opened the window and gripped the frame, ready to jump, he looked over his shoulder at Terra. He would miss times like this, that was for sure.

Terra smiled at him, though it was half-fake as memories of yesterday flowed back. Everything that had happened… She just watched him, waiting for him to jump and fly away.

Beast Boy leaned over and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before jumping, and morphing into a falcon and reaching the tower top in no time really. Good thing, as soon as he had resumed human form, Cyborg walked up. "Hey Cy!"

"Hey! Where've you been?" Cyborg asked.

"Here and there." Beast Boy shrugged.

Terra smiled, leaning out the window a bit to watch Beast Boy fly off. Once he was out of view, she shut the window before quickly changing into a clean uniform and leaving her room to go get breakfast.

She was greeted in the kitchen by Raven and Robin. "Morning," the boy wonder said.

"More like 'Good afternoon'" Raven snorted. "Where's Beast Boy? Still sleeping?"

Terra only shrugged before going to the fridge.

Beast Boy and Cyborg entered the main room, Beast Boy had some how convinced his robotic friend he had just been hanging around most of the morning. Though Cyborg still didn't look 100 percent convinced. But that was the least of Beast Boy's worries. Because he had to try and figure out a way to tell the others his choice.

"Morning greetings!" Starfire chirped, Beast Boy smiled and waved back, muttering a lazy 'good morning'.

"Hey, Beast Boy," Terra half smiled. Hey, she had to at least try and make it look like she hadn't seen Beast Boy yet this morning. That way maybe, hopefully, Cyborg would be a little less suspicious of the morning assumption.

"Morning," Robin nodded. "Did you sleep okay?" he asked. It was choices like the one Beast Boy'd been given yesterday that could keep a person up for hours on end. Robin would know.

Beast Boy had to fight to keep from grinning. "Yeah, slept fine." He didn't shoot the question back, mainly forgetting to as he went back into his little trance after sitting down for breakfast.

Robin returned to his breakfast with a slight shrug. He wondered if Beast Boy had made a decision yet, though shrugged the question off. He wasn't bringing it up, that was for sure. He kind of didn't want to know. He figured the reason for that was simply because… he was afraid of the answer.

Starfire fidgeted as she sat down, only to stand up again. She could never sit still when something was on her mind, like now. She was dieing to start questioning Beast Boy about this whole leader thing, but out of manners kept quiet. It was hard though.

Beast Boy nibbled on a non-dairy waffle, acting like it was every other morning. Though he knew by tonight, he would be packed up and ready to go.

Robin looked around the Titans for a moment, doing a small double take at seeing Terra. She was sitting there, elbow on the table, head rested on her hand… _not _inhaling her food like a starving dog…_and_ she hadn't gotten her cherry coke yet.

The masked boy quirked his eyebrows a moment. That was…well, odd. He glanced down at his plate as Terra paused for a moment and looked up. The blonde thought she felt someone staring at her. Eh, just a weird feeling. She looked back down, continuing to play with her food.

Cyborg didn't like the way Terra was acting, she only _didn't_ eat her food when something was wrong, and his green friend almost always told Terra something before the others. So he was now worried, and almost knew Beast Boy was going.

"So..." Beast Boy trailed after gulping down a large bite of the now managed waffle.

"So…" Robin repeated, looking over at Beast Boy and nodding his head slowly. So what? 'So, when are you leaving?' That only seemed a little harsh to say, so the Boy Wonder pushed it aside, not sure what _else_ to say.

Terra glanced at the changeling a moment before looking back down at her plate, trying to keep her face expressionless. She knew what everyone was thinking about.

"You're all too quiet!" Beast Boy laughed. Though it really did bug him, the Titan tower was _never_ to be quiet, it was an unwritten law!

"I'm always quiet, so you can't blame me," Raven's monotone voice came from behind another book. She _did_ have a point there.

"Nothing to say," Robin shrugged. He really couldn't think of anything to say, knowing that everyone was thinking about the same thing.

Beast Boy sighed heavily, he knew they were all going to stay quiet, at least till he told them. Sometimes he thought they teamed up on him to get answers. After a few moments of an uneasy quiet, Beast Boy spoke up. "I'm leaving tomorrow." He muttered, keeping his eyes downcast on the counter.

Terra instantly froze, staring at the food on her plate. Slowly, blue eyes moved up, and then over as she turned to look at the green Titan. The geomancer had been hoping, ignoring her doubt, that he would have maybe changed his mind.

Obviously not.

She averted her gaze back to her plate as Robin looked up after setting his fork down. "I thought so…" the team leader sighed.

"Oh," Was all Starfire could manage to say as she finally stopped fidgeting, only to lean against the wall, crossing her arms over her waist.

Cyborg only nodded. This was one of the few times he had not wanted to be right. But this had been Beast Boy's choice, not his.

Beast Boy stole a glance around, suddenly feeling out of place almost. Like he shouldn't be there like he had for the past years. Maybe it was guilt, he wasn't sure. But he didn't like it; Beast Boy stood up and jogged up the stairs, then taking the hall that would lead him to his room.

Robin stared at the spot Beast Boy had been seated a moment ago before sighing with slight frustration and returning to his food.

Raven shook her head in slight disbelief before snapping her book shut and standing up. She left the room without a word, headed for her own room.

Robin watched her go before turning his head to look at the remaining three, frowning upon watching Terra drop her fork with a rather loud clattering on her plate and standing up, also leaving the room. The Boy Wonder looked to Cyborg and Starfire, almost as if asking if they were going to leave too.

The blonde Titan continued down the halls, frowning and continuously telling herself she wouldn't cry this time. She already felt foolish enough about yesterday. The girl finally found her way to the stairs that led up to the roof. She took them quietly, coming to the door which she threw open and moved to the edge of the Tower. She threw herself down angrily, sitting Indian style with her arms crossed, resting at her waist.

This was so unfair.

Beast Boy looked around his room, sighing as he scratched the back of his head, almost as if wondering where he should start. Packing anyways. What _should_ he pack? He started by dragging out his old suit case. Who knew how long that had been sitting in the corner covered in dirty clothes. All well.

Starfire shifted a little, and kept her green eyes cast downward at the floor. Trying to keep them from watering, it wasn't her fault she was so...emotional. She almost couldn't help wanting to cry a little.

Cyborg also shifted, he felt uncomfortable now in the room, and after a moment left for the garage. One of his favorite retreats.

Robin stared after Cyborg a moment before glancing at Starfire. She looked so…well, sad. And he didn't blame her. He looked away at the counter. Although, he couldn't quite keep his gaze off of the flaming-red haired Titan. He hated seeing her like that. It made him sad. Well, sadder. He stood walking over to her. The Boy Wonder placed a comforting hand gently on her shoulder. He didn't know what _else_ he could do.

Starfire bit back her sniffle and turned around and hugged Robin. Not bone crushing, but enough to give herself some support.

Robin was surprised by the hug, but didn't say anything. He just stood there for a moment, holding his arms out slightly as though hesitating to hug her back. But a few seconds later, he wrapped his arms around her in a returning hug.

Terra stared at the lake water below, bringing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She couldn't seem to get comfortable.

Beast Boy piled in his uniforms and personal items, then zipped his suit case closed. He scanned his messy room once more, making sure he had everything. The green teenaged boy kicked at his floor, tumbling over a dirty towel and uncovering a candy wrapper. His eyes darted back up and around his room. That was it, already. Just his clothing, some pictures, and his stuffed monkey that couldn't bring himself to leave behind, as childish as it sounded.

Terra sighed, scooting back a bit and stretching out her legs. The geomancer leaned back, using her arms as support to prop herself up. Why would Beast Boy leave? Who cared if he wasn't the highest spot on the team? …Apparently he did.

But she didn't. She liked him just the way he was. Not as a leader, but as the immature prankster of the group, the one that always made her laugh. Now… he wouldn't even be there to make her laugh.

The blonde sighed in frustration before standing up and looking around. There were a few crates piled up and lying around only a little ways off. Terra started over to them, taking a seat on the ground, back rested against one of the crates. She brought one leg up, leaving the other outstretched in front of her, her crossed arms held up by her leg and resting against her chest. Looking to her left, there was another crate which her side rested against. Sighing quietly again, she tilted her head to the side so it rested against the crate and down.

Finally she was comfortable.

Beast Boy dragged his suit case out of his room and propped it against the wall, he figured he should call the new Titans, let them know about his choice. But he wanted to spend some more time around here before it became 'official'. He didn't know where Terra was, and wasn't sure if he would even really feel comfortable around his friends, as odd as it sounded.

As Beast Boy started for the roof, he thought to himself, mostly guilty accusations against himself were being said from in his mind. But he ignored them all, and wouldn't let his mind be changed. He was going and that was that. But it just sounded so strict, even to himself. It was almost alien.

The green teenager pushed the door open and stepped onto the hard surface; it was always nice up here. And in a way almost comforting for some reason. Feeling like you where higher on top of things and it was quiet which allowed plenty of thinking time if needed.

The blonde's current position was proving to be more comfortable then she thought. She had told herself she wouldn't cry this time. Honestly, she hadn't noticed she'd been crying. It was silent crying. The kind of crying where you're just sitting there, thinking, and your eyes start hurting, along with your throat. Then, before you know it, a tear slowly falls down your face, followed by more.

Terra snapped out of her trance like state after feeling a tear fall on her hand. She sniffled, turning her head once again to lean against the crate. She closed her eyes, focusing all her attention on the sound of the lake's water hitting the rocks ten stories below.

But it was hard to _fully _focus on that when she had so much on her mind.

Beast Boy knew someone else was up here before he looked over at Terra. His face, which had been pretty blank, turned to a frown. Her face shimmered slightly when the sun hit it, so she had been crying. "Hey!" Beast Boy forced his laughing regular look and laughed. "What're you doin' up here all by yourself?"

Terra opened her eyes, staring at the side of the crate a moment. She slowly lifted her head up and looked over at Beast Boy. She knew it was him before she'd seen him. How could she not recognize that voice? The blonde merely shrugged. "Nothing," was all she said.

It wasn't a lie either. She really was doing nothing. Just…sitting there.

"Sounds pretty boring." Beast Boy smiled as he walked over, then bent his knees, not so he was sitting really, but close to it.

Once again, the geomancer shrugged. "I guess." You could say she wasn't very talkative right now. What could she say? What could she do?

Become completely childish and whine and complain and plead for him to stay?

No.

"Aren't we Miss happy flower?" Beast Boy joked as he nudged Terra's arm with his elbow, trying to lighten her up, but having little hopes of doing so.

Terra averted her gaze to the ground. She didn't smile, unlike usual. She shook her head, just barely, slowly. "Why…are you going?" she asked. She knew why…kind of. She knew he'd told her. But…she didn't understand.

Beast Boy looked towards the lake. He didn't know how to answer that really. He did, in his head, but didn't at the same time. It was frustrating. "Becuase..." That was all that seemed to make sense, in a weird sort of way.

Terra waited for the rest of the answer, eyes narrowing the slightest bit in confusion when the rest of the answer never came. Her blue eyes lifted up from the ground, stopping on the green teenager. Because…why, though? It made sense to him…but to her it was a completely different story.

Beast Boy didn't know how to answer the rest, it was hard to answer. "It's something I really want to do." He said finally, giving it a shrug as if the conversation wasn't of any importance.

Terra looked away once more. Even though she still didn't completely understand, she nodded her head anyways. There was really nothing more to say, or at least, she couldn't think of anything at the moment.

Beast Boy wished the conversation about his departure could just drop. But it kept coming up. He had to expect it to though. He straightened his legs, making himself stand up. "I better get down stairs." He muttered quietly, more to himself then to Terra before turning around and doing just that.

Starfire was back at sitting on the bar stool, kicking her feet back and forth lightly while keeping her head hung slightly. She felt a little better, but still felt sad. She looked over as Beast Boy came in, but only grinned weakly as he passed and went towards the large TV like screen.

Terra nodded her head slowly, watching him go. She felt another tear slip down her face, but refused to wipe it away.

Robin looked up from the dish he was cleaning. Yeah, he'd decided to do the dishes seeing as no one else would. Everyone was too down in the dumps, or so it seemed. But, he felt he needed /something/ to take his mind off of it, so he settled for the dishes.

The Boy Wonder looked up at Beast Boy reentered the room, though looked down again rather then say something.

Beast Boy tried to take little notice of his friends; it would only make him feel worse, and then question himself more. He dialed up the new Titans, figuring it was now or never.

The next moment, Herald showed up on the screen. He looked slightly surprised at seeing Beast Boy. "Oh…hey, Beast Boy," he greeted. He had thought that…well, Beast Boy would've taken longer to come to a decision.

Beast Boy smiled. "Hey!" He took in a deep breath, almost out of nervousness before speaking the rest. "How's tomorrow sound?"

-----------------------

Omg, this took forever to get up. I'm really sorry guys. Grease was on a vacation (sort of) and my parents doubled my chores nearly, and I have a earlier bed time -grumbles- So, if updates get slow again, I am honestly truely sorry.

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	4. Chapter: 4

Chapter 4:

Beast Boy was up the next morning before anyone else, even though he hadn't slept much last night. Everything was planned; 'Titans North' would be his new home as soon as he got his butt over there...today. Before he left, or got ready to, Beast Boy wanted to take another walk around the tower. He sighed as he walked into the rec room. No one else was up, which was a surprise, but the others should be up soon enough.

It wasn't long before Robin was up. He was usually an early bird, no matter how late he went to bed. The Boy Wonder changed uniforms, pulling on his belt, boots, and gloves as well. Leaving his room, he made his way to the rec room, surprised to see Beast Boy already there.

"You're up early," he stated in an 'are you sick?' tone.

Beast Boy was sitting on the couch, watching some adds for new and improved toilet paper. How they could improve that was beyond him, but whatever. He turned his head upside down over the back to see Robin. "Yeah, I was just... walking around."

"Robin nodded, pulling the bread out of the cupboard to make himself some toast. He wasn't all that hungry. After popping the bread into the toaster, he grabbed the butter out of the fridge. "So…" he started, finding himself at a loss for words.

"So..." Beast Boy copied, standing up from his seat and taking a different one at the kitchen bar. He didn't want to bring up the whole leaving thing, he wanted one last happy morning with his old friends. So he smiled Robin's way as he spoke. "You guys have anything planned today?" He asked.

Robin glanced up, "No," he shrugged. "Not yet. Why?" he asked the green teenager.

"Oh, no reason. Just, you know, trying to strike up a conversation." Beast Boy shrugged right as Cyborg walked in, half yawning.

"Morning Cyborg," Robin greeted, taking his toast from the toaster as it popped up. After doing a lazy job of buttering the two pieces, he stuck the butter back in the fridge and sat down to munch on his toast.

That moment, Raven walked into the kitchen, glancing at Beast Boy. He was leaving today, wasn't he? She'd rather not think about it.

"Only thing good about mornings is breakfast." Cyborg muttered, pulling out the frying pan before he was even fully awake.

"I never said it was a _good_ morning," Robin half grumbled. And it wasn't. Actually…it was a horrible morning, though nothing horrible had happened…yet.

Raven gave a halfhearted laugh as though saying 'you can say that again'. She made her way over to the cupboard, grabbing a teabag. She felt like tea this morning.

Beast Boy watched his friends, keeping a grim little smile on his face as he kicked his feet against the fake wood panel. Just like every other morning. He was trying to pretend this was just every other morning, but his friends' moods weren't helping. But he couldn't blame them.

"Steak, ham," Cyborg yawned. "Eggs, toast, bacon." He listed his breakfast items to himself as he started cooking, before Starfire came down and started her own cooking, that might drive him out of the kitchen.

Raven stepped out of the way, gripping a teacup in her hands and taking her usual seat at the breakfast bar.

It wasn't too long before Terra came shuffling into the main room, and then the kitchen. It _really_ wasn't like her to be up this early, but she couldn't sleep. Judging by how full the kitchen was, no one else could either. Even…Beast Boy was up. She sat down in her usual spot, though didn't say anything to anyone.

Usually she came into the room with a smile and some sort of 'hello'. Not today though.

"Morning Terra," Beast Boy greeted warmly, moments before Starfire came walking in, rather then floating like usual.

Terra glanced over. "Hi," was all she said. Her voice was almost monotone, kind of quiet, not much enthusiasm. Though her face was almost straight, her eyes said it all. They weren't sparkling with laughter and merriment today. No, actually they were rather gloomy.

Beast Boy let his eyes wander back down to the counter as he played with his hands in idle. Even Starfire was gloomy as she picked at a waffle Cyborg had presented for her. It was going to drive him crazy.

Robin cleared his throat softly in the slightly uneasy silence.

Raven merely sipped on her tea quietly. Yes, she liked the quiet. The peaceful quiet. But uneasy quiet? No.

Beast Boy glanced at the clock, it was still fairly early, at least for him. But Titans North was pretty far out, and it would take him a good long time to get there before dark came. He glanced around at his friends soberly before standing up and quietly walking through the hall. Moments later, dragging his suit case out with one hand.

Terra turned slowly in her seat to see the suitcase. She eyed at it a moment, half glaring. Her eyes fell to the ground before she silently turned back around to face the counter, hands folded calmly in her lap as she stared at the countertop.

She'd half been hoping to wake up today, and Beast Boy telling her that he was leaving would only be a dream—a nightmare.

Obviously not.

Beast Boy set the bag down before walking over to where his friends where gathered, a large, joking grin spread over his green face. "I have to get going, but I thought I would leave you all something." He smirked before handing Robin a piece of paper that read 'My room is yours for the cleaning, MU-HA!' in his messy hand writing. "Just to be, you know, nice." He joked.

Robin looked down at the slip of paper, crumpling it up and tossing it to a random corner. "I'll have Raven blast it out," he half smirked. Nah, he wouldn't really do that.

…He wasn't cleaning that room though.

Raven shook her head. "I'm not going within a hundred feet of that room."

Beast Boy only snickered, while Cyborg shook his head in slight amusement. "Fine, suite yourselves, see if I care." Beast Boy snorted mockingly. He felt he should go, really soon. But something was holding him back. Saying he could wait another minute, another hour, maybe another day. But he had to go. The others where counting on him. "I should go," He said again, more to himself.

Starfire at once had him in a death grip hug.

"Please take care, friend." she said quietly, before retreating from the coughing teenager.

"Yeah, and don't do anything stupid." Cyborg warned, joking... mostly.

"Aww, me? Do something stupid?" Beast Boy snickered. "I thought you knew me better!"

"I'm afraid I do." Cyborg laughed, and Beast Boy grinned. He was stalling again.

Raven nodded in agreement with everyone as she stood up. She wasn't the best with goodbyes. Not when it was one of her friends. "So…" was all she could think to say. So what? So long? So, see you later? So, what?

Robin stood as well. "So…" he repeated Raven. "I guess…we'll be seeing you around, then?" he asked, also not too sure on how to say goodbye. Well, he never thought he'd have to say goodbye to Beast Boy for one thing.

Terra glanced over at them, but other then that, barely moved. This was so wrong. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He wasn't supposed to leave.

Beast Boy looked around at everyone one last time, before putting on that big-goofy grin he almost always wore. "Later Dudes," He waved in his normal carefree way before leaving the tower moments later. He morphed into a small dinosaur, stretched his green wings and grabbed the suit case handle with his claws before thrusting himself into the air, and flying north.

Terra watched Beast Boy go, frowning as he left. Sighing inaudibly, she stood up, walking over to the couch and taking a seat on the end of it, her legs resting across the seat next to her on the oversized couch.

Robin just stood there in the uncomfortable silence while Raven glanced over at Terra.

Starfire stood, before feeling slightly, out of place just standing there and moved against a wall and crossed her arms. Not sure what was to be done know. Already everything seemed dull. But perhaps, things would lighten up a little.

----------

Terra hadn't moved a lot throughout the day. She was currently sitting by the window, watching the rain fall down. The weeping sky reflected just how she felt. She sat there, head slightly hung, mouth open the smallest bit, not moving, barely blinking. She stared from the ground, to the window, switching off between looking at either one.

Raven was sitting in the corner, reading. It was weird…how it had been quiet almost all day long. Robin had seemed to have spent a lot of time in his room today, more then usual anyways. It was just…weird.

Starfire was sitting on the sofa, Silkie on her lap. No one seemed one bit perky today, and it was depressing.

Cyborg was fiddling with a battery looking machine at the table. The new 'tech' he was still working on. But he was only half doing it, he wasn't even really thinking about it. It was getting dark out, and was wondering when or if BB would call and say he had made it

He set the screw driver down and leaned back in his seat, sighing out of boredom. He jumped slightly when the screen that served as a TV and computer started blinking. He was up and at the controls PRONTO, a moment later he looked over his shoulder. "We got a call coming in!"

Terra looked over before slowly standing up. She made her way over to the middle of the main or room, or closer to it so she could see the screen, hoping it would be Beast Boy.

Robin looked up, as did Raven, waiting for the call to finally make it through.

A moment later, Beast Boy appeared on screen. His face looked a little dirty, mostly from saw dust and dry wall. "Hey guys!" He waved with a giant grin on his face.

Finally, for the first time that day, Terra smiled. It was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"So…assuming you made it?" Robin asked, a grin also on his face.

"A few hours ago," Beast Boy laughed.

"Thanks for calling in," Cyborg joked. But before he could anymore, was pushed out of the screen by an over eager Starfire.

"OH FRIEND I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! I have been missing you already, you are okay, yes? And not feeling ill, and have eaten?"

Beast Boy bit his lip not to laugh again, "Yeah, Nurse, I'm fine." He joked with her new found nick name.

Terra smiled a bit, opening her mouth to at least say 'Hi' when-

"Sorry Beast Boy," Robin spoke up as the alarm started going off. "We'll have to get back to you. Trouble."

The blonde's face fell as she glanced to the floor, rubbing her arm. Well…that went great. She glanced up just after Robin ended the call and the screen flashed to a location of the city.

"It's Plasmus," came the leader's voice. "Again."

Starfire gave a disappointed sigh before heading for the door, Cyborg was already almost out of the tower, he had to get the T-car started up.

Raven turned, heading out the door. Wonderful timing, that Plasmus. Why couldn't anyone or anything _stay_ in jail? That would be too easy though, wouldn't it? Obviously.

Robin started after her before pausing, turning back. "You coming, Terra?"

Terra looked up. "Hmm? Oh…yeah. Coming." With an inaudible sigh, Terra turned, heading after Robin.

----------

The rain had let up, and the sky had cleared from the dark clouds. Though even with the sun shinning down, the area still seemed moist. And even a little humid. But that was the least of the citys problems.

Plasmas was rampaging randomly around the city. Strangely, even for a mindless thing like it, he didn't seem to have any set goal other then destroying whatever he could. The giant oozy monster turned to look at the blue and white car that came to a stop a little ways away from him, later, watching the other Titans come up and letting out a screech like yell.

Robin got out of the car, pulling a few disks off his belt and getting into battle stance. He was kind of worried. After all, whenever someone left the team, they always did…well, bad, to put it bluntly. Maybe they'd do okay now that they had Terra, though.

Raven phased through the roof of the car, eyes glowing white as she too got into battle stance, fists clenched surrounded in black.

It took Terra a moment to realize they'd stopped, for she'd been gazing off at the window, her mind wandering to other things as she spaced off. She shook her head, trying to focus on battle as she unbuckled and got out of the car, clenching her fists rather loosely.

Starfire floated in midair, her fists glowed a neon green, but not as bright as they usually were. This battle just didn't feel like it would be right, because a teammate was missing. She knew she had to get over it and fight, none of them could afford for Starfire to make a mistake or for any of them too.

Cyborg stepped out of the car, clenching his hands and ready for the call that was sure to come. Something caught his eye, when Plasmus looked at them. Besides the gloops of acid that bubbled on the monster, something shined briefly from its chest. A closer look told him what it was. A gray and orange circle, with a sharp S carved on it. "Robin..." He trailed, "On Plasmus, do you see it?" He didn't know why his voice was kept low, as if the monster even cared what they where saying.

"I see it…" Robin nodded, his voice coming in a dangerously deadly tone. Slade had sent Plasmus. The villain obviously had something planned, probably something much worse then just this creature. There was always something more when it came to Slade. "Titans! GO!" the boy wonder shouted, leaping into battle.

Raven's eyes shined bright white once more as the darkness around her hands grew darker, shooting out to grasp a light pole. She tore it from the ground, thrusting it at the monster as though trying to impale it.

Plasmus screamed again, and the poles did no good. He resumed his shape easily- but faster then he normally did. Starfire didn't seem to notice as she fired a rain of starbolts from above. The purple monster took no notice of them, and instead made swatting motions at Raven.

Raven dodged the flailing arms of Plasmus, shooting sharp blasts of power out at the opponent, though it didn't do a whole lot. One blast of her power shot out, taking the form of an arm and making a grab at the monster's wrist.

Terra shook her head the slightest bit, lifting a good chunk out of the road, thrusting it and watching it sail through the air towards the monster's head. However, her mind kept drifting off on her thoughts, causing her aim to be completely off. Just what she needed.

Robin threw five exploding disks at Plasmus, aiming for its legs.

Plasmus over came Raven's grip in a matter of seconds, while the disks at his feet didn't do anything. Instead, he lifted his giant goo like foot and made stomping motions at Robin. Cyborg tried backing his friend up with sonic blasts, but they too, seemed to only glance off the monster like play things.

Robin dodged the monster's feet just before two rock-made arms lifted themselves from the ground, raising up to Plasmus' shoulders and attempting to push the monster down while two more hands of rock grasped it by the legs, also trying to pull the monster down. The blonde continuously had to refocus her attention on the battle though.

Plasmus gave a outraged scream, before slipping out of the grasps and started reforming himself.

Starfire swung down more bolts, trying not to let the monster get that chance, but again, her efforts did nothing as the monster resumed his form and gave a victory held yell.

"What is up with this! He should have been down by now." Cyborg yelled, outraged as he fired at the purple gloop ball.

"Slade is behind it. Who knows what he could have done to Plasmus," Raven replied, shooting more of her power at the monster.

Another light pole lifted itself from the ground, surrounded in black energy from the empath as she swung it around like a bat.

Once again though, it did nothing.

Terra scowled at the thing. She wanted to go home. And this monster was keeping her from doing so. The blonde rose up on a stone pillar, six large pieces of earth from below following her.

They were both long and thick, that is, before they appeared to be sharpening themselves into deadly looking spikes. The geomancer glared, letting out an outraged yell.

All six spikes sailed past her at high speed, causing her hair to blow into her face from the gust of sudden wind, towards Plasmus,

Three of the spikes went straight for three large acid bubbles on his face where the blonde suspected his eyes to be, while two went straight to its legs. The last was aimed for the monster's heart, if it had one.

Plasmus screamed as the pillars hit him in all area's aimed for. He had been too busy trying to dodge other attacks, while trying to swap the annoying Titans aside. The acid bubbles on his face pooped, and splattered the green acid all over the surrounding areas.

"DUCK!" Cyborg yelled, just missing being hit, as the acid ate through the road it landed on. The half robot then watched as the monster fell back with a loud SPLAT.

"Have we... won?" Starfire asked, setting herself back on the ground.

Terra death glared as she watched the thing fall back, the stone pillar she stood on, falling back into the ground on her command. She jumped off of it a few feet before it settled back into the ground.

"Nice job, Terra," Robin commented, however he wasn't wearing his usual victory grin. Mostly because neither was Terra. And she usually did after she pulled a move like that. "I think so," he nodded to Starfire.

The blonde simply brushed herself off, her face basically expressionless before she looked up and started walking back to the car without a word to anyone.

Starfire watched Terra go, her hands curling above her chest. She glanced at the other Titans, before floating over towards her blonde friend. "Terra, you do not seem, happy over our victory." She said softly.

There was a slight pause before Terra shrugged. "I'm happy," she assured in a monotone that would give Raven a run for her money. "I'm going back to the car."

Raven and Robin exchanged saddened glances, though said nothing.

Starfire sighed, before floating back to the others. "I fear for Terra." She said.

Raven nodded her agreement. "Do you think there's something else bothering her?"

Robin shook his head to that proposition. "I don't. It's possible, but I just don't think there's something else.What else could it be?"

Starfire sighed to herself, glancing over at the T-car.

"I'm going to take this in for scanning." Cyborg walked up to the rest of the team, holding the carved S sign in his hand with a harden face.

"Good idea," Robin nodded once more.

"What do you think Slade is up to this time?" Raven asked.

"With Slade? Who knows." Robin glanced over at her. "It could be anything."

"He's been awful quiet. That scares me." Cyborg muttered, looking over the item. "Let's hurry up and get home."

_**------------------**_

First of all, we are SO sorry about this slow update. And I could go on and on about why it took so long. But I wont waist your time.

This chapter seemed a little off from the Titans North, but we wanted to give you a taist of some of the plot coming in. Is Slade back? Well... maaaaybe. MUAHAHA!

_**...Please Read amd Review...**_


	5. Chapter: 5

**Chapter: 5**

Beast Boy had taken a moment before looking away from the screen. That had been...brief. He was hoping he could at least say hi to Terra, but they all had jobs to do. He gave a half hearted sigh before turning back around to look at his new teammates.

Their tower was still under some minor construction, some walls needed put up, things needed installed, just the minor stuff really.

The recreational room set up was a lot like the one back at home- well... the main Titan tower. Only this one had a bookshelf over in the corner, Jericho sat on the red seat that was by it, reading of course. Beast Boy looked around, he had thought he seen Pantha in here, maybe she was in the gym again, putting up that speed bag.

Beast Boy shifted slightly, it felt... awkward at the least. But he pushed that feeling aside and looked around once more. He had fought with these guys before, he knew their basic attacks, and some combos, but they really should get to practice. Instead of waiting for the last moment to try and re-learn each others moves.

_See, this isn't so hard... yet_ He thought with a small grin to himself. "Hey guys, anyone up for some practice?" He asked out with a friendly, toothy grin.

Herald was currently sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, drinking from a water bottle when he heard Beast Boy. He grinned at the green teenager. "You're leader," he reminded, hopping off the spinney stool.

"It's a good first order as leader," Argent approved as she stood up from the couch and walked over. "We need the training."

Herald nodded his agreement. Sure, they were good. But they needed to be better then 'good' and you know what they say: Practice makes perfect.

Beast Boy laughed nervously, "Don't call me that, it sounds too...uptight." He joked before walking towards the exit to the hall. "C'mon, let's see who can find the training room first." He joked.

Jericho shrugged and set his book down before standing up, and jogging to be within the small group, since he had been on the other side of the room.

"It's only true though," Herald stated, Argent nodding in agreement.

It wasn't too much of a walk until the group made it to the training room. Of course it wasn't quite finished, but you couldn't expect it to be. Titans North still had a long way to go before their Tower was perfectly homey.

"It's not much, but it's something." Argent crossed her arms as she examined the training area almost critically.

"Better then nothing," Beast Boy agreed with a toothy grin as he looked around the training area, that Pantha was still working on.

"Just stay away from that side over there-" Pantha pointed to the far left when she saw the others come in. "-And you should be fine."

"Cool with me," Beast Boy jogged forward. He looked back at the others, dang this was awkward, "Teams cool with you guys?"

"I'm down with that," Herald agreed.

"We'll have uneven teams though," Argent commented in indication to the fact that there were five of them, not six like Beast Boy was used to.

"Nah, I'll just sit back with my popcorn and let you guys duke it all out." Beast Boy joked with a toothy grin that only he could pull off. "That will make it even." He got a raised eye browed, yet humored look from Jericho, and laughed. "Just joking, watching you guys beat each other into dust isn't as much fun as doing it myself." He again joked, this time with a mock evil grin. He then looked over the team, thinking for a moment who would do best with who. "Okay- Herald, you got Jericho and Pantha, and Argent, you're stuck with me." He decided.

Argent sighed and rolled her eyes as though regretting that decision already. "Shame," she joked. Yes, joked. Just because she's usually serious doesn't mean she can't have a good laugh once in a while too.

"Alright," Herald approved, nodding to Jericho.

"Okay, let's do this thing." Beast Boy grinned at everyone before jogging to one side of the room, while Pantha and Jericho went on the other. A red painted line marked the middle of the large training room, so this area could be used for the purpose it was about to serve. That was also why the ceiling was high, fifty feet up or so. It gave any flying Titans enough head space, or anyone that might get thrown up too high. Still, the room seemed slightly smaller then the one Beast Boy was used to, not that it mattered anyways. This one was a good size for any team.

Argent followed Beast Boy as Herald went after Pantha and Jericho. The pale skinned girl held her clenched fists up in her battle stance, Herald in his own posture, the Gabriel Horn in one hand. However, he couldn't really send these guys to another dimension…that wouldn't be cool. So, he'd have to rely on hand-to-hand combat for this one.

"Guys ready?" Beast Boy asked, bringing his fingers in and cracking them with his thumb, before releasing them with a smug grin.

"Ready," Herald confirmed as Argent nodded her head once.

"Okay, ready, set, go!" Beast Boy said quickly before sprinting ahead- his body quickly changing into a swift cheetah to avoid the sudden mock punch Pantha made at him.

Herald showed no hesitation in leaping towards Argent. The girl held her hand out before herself, keeping her eyes locked on Herald in a fake glare while her hand glowed. The moment before Herald through his punch at her, a shield formed between the two, held in Argent's left hand with a silver knife in her right. Of course she'd never seriously go after Herald with it. Duh. Instead, she pushed the shield into him, pushing him back a bit before he leapt forward again and threw her a kick which she blocked.

Beast Boy was a bit on the sidelines- watching the others whenever he could. The more he knew about their powers and what all they could do, the better the chances of him making them work together. He then noticed something-... someone was missing here... wait a minute- he looked over at Pantha to see her with green eyes. Duh- Jericho, the posser. He grinned in his cat like way before leaping to the side and morphing into a bull- making Pantha...or rather Jericho back off a little.

Argent and Herald went on fighting, sooner or later getting really into it and quite competitive. They were, however, also tiring. Argent had made two swords out of her power, the plasma, and was currently teaching Herald how to sword fight. She'd had extra time before she was part of a team, and it's only like a teenager who has extra time on her hands to get bored.

And Argent had never been one of the 'Let's go shopping and paint our nails' kind of girls. Plus, it gave them some time to learn _and_ rest, since it was slow going work to learn how to sword fight.

As the training session went on, it went from battle, to more of power teaching. Beast Boy was telling Jericho how to use his powers, how to change from one animal to the other by keeping focus on the animal, while still keeping his mind open enough to know what was going on around him. Beast Boy even let Jericho try a few times, it felt weird. Like he knew what was happening, but could only sit back and enjoy the ride. It had taken Jericho a few times to get down the basic shapes, but even after over a hour of trying he couldn't get the hang of the more difficult shapes, but they finally decided to call it quits for now.

Later that night, after the supper of four large pizzas and the clean up of three empty boxes and some plates, Beast Boy was sitting on the couch flipping through the TV channels. He passed adds for flower pots, action figures, some sitcoms, and other shows of the sort. What caught his eye though, was the news channel. He stopped the flipping when he caught a glimpse of a familiar purple monster on a news recording.

"For the first time in a long time, Jump City was under attack today. The apparent "quiet streak" seems to have worn off with the attack of the infamous Plasmas, luckily the Teen Titans-"

Beast Boy didn't listen to the rest as he watched his friends fight Plasmas. His face turned stern and cold when he studied Plasmas closer. The vision was blurry, but he caught sight of the symbol on the monsters chest. The sharp S made him set his jaw tighter in hatred. Beast Boy's green eyes looked to where Terra was on the TV screen, and worry built inside. He almost missed the rest of it, by not paying attention. Instead was deep in thought, thinking about it all. Just the other week he had been worried about the quietness in Jump City, what a time for his worry to pay off. When he wasn't there.

_Stop complaining. Besides, they'll be fine! They're Titans_. He told himself with a half hearted sigh. He slipped out of the room a minute later, he was tired anyways. Beast Boy walked down the half finished hall way. Some walls were still bare dry wall, buckets of siding and paint where set aside and against other walls. He grinned; they planned to get some of these walls finished tomorrow if nothing came up. Beast Boy walked into his room, it was about the size of his old one. It was pretty simple, since his suite case was still laying at the foot of the bed, unpacked. It wasn't painted yet either, but he didn't care really. He sat on his bed that was in the corner closest to the door; he pulled out his T-com and looked at it for a minute, before grinning and hitting the call button. "Beast Boy calling Terra." He spoke into it, hoping she wouldn't be too busy to answer. Or just forgot to leave her T-com on her, or had it turned off. He was already missing her, he was having a blast here... but part of him wished he could be back at the tower with the others, putting up with Cyborg's boyfriend/girlfriend jokes while flirting with Terra.

_Its just the first day, your just not used to being away from the others yet,_ he thought while listening to the T-com ring.

A certain blonde teenager had just been leaving her room. She'd been sitting by the window earlier, holding her T-com, waiting for an expected call. She'd left it on the window sill earlier, and upon hearing its ring, instinctively reached for her belt.

"Crap," she muttered, rushing back into her room and frantically searching for it. She checked under the table, the bed, on the shelf, and under the pillow. She bit her lip on the last ring, eyes scanning the room wildly before the ringing yellow contraption finally caught her eye.

She dove for it, hitting the wall bug managing to pull the screen up at the last second. "Hello?" she answered hurriedly and out of breath. Yeah, for a minute she'd forgotten it wasn't a phone. "Beast Boy," she smiled.

Beast Boy smiled, "The one and only." He joked. "Sorry I didn't call earlier- got caught up, you know?" He paused for a minute. "How did your day go?"

"It was okay," Terra shrugged, not sounding quite so sure herself. "We had a fight earlier. Plasmas again." She would have bragged that she'd done really well as a joke, but she didn't. It was harder for her to joke around when Beast Boy wasn't there.

"Yeah- I saw on the TV." Beast Boy smiled, "talk about rocking your way into TV." He joked with a half fake laugh, only half because he personally thought it was funny. He paused again... sawing on his bottom lip for a moment before going on. "I um- saw that… uh- symbol... thing... are you okay? I mean like... I don't know." Beast Boy scratched the back of his head with his spare hand, confusing himself in his speech.

"Yeah…we saw it too. I suspect Robin's been working on it all day," she shrugged. "I'm fine though. No one's hurt or anything." She vaguely wondered how they'd gotten footage for she hadn't seen any cameras around during the battle. Her blue eyes drifted to the window which she stared out a moment.

"That's good. It's been pretty good here too; we're hoping to get some of the tower finished up." Beast Boy grinned again, trying to push back that feeling of worry in his chest.

"That'll help," Terra nodded. "Having a finished roof over your head is always nice." Her attempt at a joke was weak and she knew it. She barely managed a small smile and an even smaller laugh.

Beast Boy laughed, mainly to help lighten the mood. "Yeah- and having a working door on the bathroom is something I think we would all love." He joked back.

"Yeah, no kidding…" Terra trailed. "So…how was your day? What'd you guys do?" she asked. She wondered if he liked it there better, wondered if it was more fun. She hoped not, even though she wanted him to be happy.

"It was great, well, for the most part." Beast Boy laughed, "we did a lot of practice, kinda get used to one another all over again, ya know? It was pretty cool." He was trying not to go crazy with going on how cool his first day was. He guessed he didn't want her to feel bad or anything, or think he didn't miss her. "It would have been better if you where here though." He smiled at her again.

Terra nodded. "Yeah…that sounds cool," she agreed, forcing another smile. It did sound cool, but she'd rather have him back here. With her and the others. He was too far away.

Beast Boy shifted on his seat, making the springs well... make springy noises. He hated when this quiet thing happened between them. "Well…I guess I should let you go, huh? It's probably time for my bed time anyways. Can't really sleep in anymore, something I wish I could change." He laughed.

"Oh…okay," Terra nodded, the smile gradually falling from her face. "Well…I'll talk to you later then, I guess." Things really just didn't seem right anymore.

"Yeah, night Ter, miss ya." He grinned for her one last time before hanging up. Beast Boy sighed heavily before tossing the T-com onto the night stand and falling back on his bed and staring at the ceiling. You would think he would be happier for himself, and spend at least an hour telling Terra about his first day as a leader. But for some reason he hadn't been able to do it, he didn't want to make it look like he didn't miss her, or the others. He had caught himself a few times- almost calling out for Cyborg to check somthing out, or for Terra. But he was too stuborn to go back, and he still really wanted this job. Beast Boy sighed before falling asleep, not bothering to change tonight.

Terra stared at the screen as Beast Boy's picture went out and was replaced by the blank black screen. "Yeah…night…" She closed the T-Com and looked back out the window as though expecting a green hawk to fly up to her window any minute.

When no such thing happened, the blonde stood up and quickly changed into her pajamas. The lights were off and it was quiet as she crawled into bed. She looked over at the clock and stared for a moment. It wasn't even that late…but the time had seemed to drag on and on.

She hadn't gone to bed this early in a long time. But there was nothing to do with Beast Boy gone. The others were still up, sure. But everyone seemed down in the dumps. So, she just settled back and turned over on her side, falling asleep shortly afterward.

* * *

Oh. My. God.

This took so long, we are soooo sorry. Again, life got in the way of writing. But Grease and I worked out a plan, and updates should start comming in every monday (our time, we're in america.). I know, that is still like, a week long wait. But we are on HUGE writers block xD So hang in there guys! YOU ALL ROCK

_**...Please Read and Review...**_


End file.
